plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Starfruity
Starfruit might cost 179 gems Allergic to peanuts Still is allowed Hello? 18:35, October 3, 2015 (UTC)}} Regarding a chat rule 10:19, October 30, 2015 (UTC)}} Le grass template lol, Sorry if I said something wrong. To be honest, what did I even say? XD Sorry, I forgot. SunShroom (talk) 01:07, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Wikibreak Confirmation on Jurassic Garg page Import JS thing Password Change Can you change both replies to comment #429 here: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:81048 to say the new password so that people don't get confused? Thanks. Also, kinda random, but how do you get those box thingys for messages? CaveStoryKing64 01:12, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Can I use your football zombie image?SquashCake (talk) 13:38, January 17, 2016 (UTC)SquashCake Thank for fixed my wordbubble. But I still can't use them. Is this an issue? You can check out my main userpage. I putted the command on the first line, but it was still a command. Sincelery. Specialedition12 (talk) 13:49, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Specialedition12 (talk) 11:53, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello, i tryed your ZomPlant mod, it's awesome :D I made a video about that mod, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nssSvlQzhA . And i have a question. Can i borrow the zombie heads from ZomBotany Mod and add it to ZomPlant Mod? Zombies vs. Plants lol xD Vebros (talk) 11:49, January 31, 2016 (UTC) }}} 02:19, February 2, 2016 (UTC)}} Specialedition12 (talk) 15:05, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Specialedition12 (talk) 15:08, February 5, 2016 (UTC) S12 (talk) 14:28, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Modern Day now PopCap stole your ideas = = WHATS THE PVZ HEROES APPLE ID!!! Ninja (talk) 01:24, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey Two questions, one serious and one not #'The not serious:' On April Fools Day, can I add the category "Lighthouse" to Lighthouse Flower? Because... Well, it's a lighthouse. #'The serious:' Should we have a template for unused data? I know we have a scrapped template, but the thing is, that's used more for concepts. Even though the scrapped template reads that it's for unused content, barely any of the unused Plants vs. Zombies stuff (like the limbo page/cancelled minigames) actually have the scrapped template on it. I've also made a proof-of-concept of what this template for strictly unused data might look like. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 17:24, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Yay someone who likes starfruit as much as me. |:c)> Rynomega (talk) 00:19, March 30, 2016 (UTC)Rynomega For my Chat username Can you give me a small glow around my username in the chat? (The color should be #A00, or #AA0000 for the longer version) The actual username color doesn't need to change. It can be the same as the default. Please and thank. CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 01:29, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Need some help here I'm currently supposed to be a rollback member of staff (I ran for the position and the polls were in my favor, so I was elevted) but I don't have the orange username, nor the privileges. I'm posting this on all the b-crat pages, since I haven't gotten an answer from any of them yet, so bear with me, please. Can you set my staff position to rollback, please? Also, the thread, if you're doubtful I won rollback. P.S. Where have ya been? I haven't seen you around lately. Did you accidentally take some anti-'swell'ing medication? (...I'm sorry, that pun was atrocious) CHU-TENG [Camwood777] (talk) 02:53, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi, if you get this message, please reply1 I'm a new person around here! Can you help me explore like How to make a own Catagories or Edditing on a new plant that i found on the game code? Thank You ' SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 10:29, April 7, 2016 (UTC)' SolarQuatz2809 Hi, can i talk with you a moment! I need your help and beside your plant are very cool! Out of order Did anyone deleted my blog? Humpback Whales 01:52, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, ok. Am I doing this right and could you make this account a bot? http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Magnesite_Bonnie. If I am doing this wrong, I'm not going to use it. Copper Freddy (talk) 11:23, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Since since PinkGirl says: 'you can also disqualify the votes of others but for valid reasons. You don't have to become a staff member in order to disqualify the votes of others.'That make me to disqualify votes without becomes a Dicussion mod... KingSnapDragon (talk) 00:18, April 15, 2016 (UTC)